With Open Arms
by ChaeRin.Kim
Summary: TaoKai deh kayaknya


**WITH OPEN ARMS **

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jong In, and EXO members

Pair : TaoKai.. **TaoKai momentnya ada tapi gak tahu deh..**

Ini oneshoot hasil request dari ** dan Jongin48**

FF dengan couple ini termasuk jarang.. karena itu Chae meneliti lagi moment mereka berdua.. Aneh kah? Chae minta pendapat ..

Ini duluan yang Chae publish.. bentar malam baru Chae publish **Bad Boy chapter1**.. *Chae udah ditagih tetangga sebelah kamar.. read : nae dongsaeng

Bagi yang minta Kaiso.. jebal.. Chae nyerah.. Chae gak bisa buat ff Kai Seme ataupun official pair lainnya.. mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Dilarang PLAGIAT**

**WARNING!**

BL, OOC, CRACK PAIR (?)

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Hah… Aku menghela napas berat menatap layar monitor yang menampilkan berbagai video dan artikel mengenai moment kebersamaanku dengan member lainnya. Aku akui kami sangat kompak meskipun masa debut kami belum lama. Aku menatap miris berbagai video yang bahkan sudah kutonton berulang kali. Bahkan aku bisa menghafal tiap detik dan berapa banyak video yang kunonton.

Miris. Kecewa. Sedih.

Semua rasanya bercampur jadi satu.

Sesuatu yang membuat perasaanku bergejolak itu saat aku baru menyadari, saat-saatku dengannya-lah yang paling jarang terlihat ditambah lagi tanpa sengaja aku membaca artikel mengenai diriku yang begitu banyak muncul pada teaser debut yang lalu. Ternyata karena itu yah hyungdeul lainnya melarangku membaca artikel mengenai grup kami. Kalaupun diijinkan, aku pasti ditemani salah seorang hyung untuk bisa memilih artikel mana yang bisa aku baca.

Ujung jari telunjuk kananku mengetuk terus layar monitor yang masih menyala.

Lapang pandanganku seolah tertuju hanya pada judul artikel itu saja.

Aku pernah dengar memulai debut menjadi seorang idola tidak akan semulus yang terlihat didepan publik. Pro dan kontra pasti mewarnai perjalanan kami. Akan tetapi ini pertama kalinya aku membaca protes keras karena kehadiranku yang menyita begitu banyak teaser debut .

Jongin POV end

"Hyung, Jongin terlihat aneh hari ini", bisik Kyungsoo didekat telinga Suho yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya saat ingin ke dapur. Suho memalingkan wajahnya mendapati sosok maknae ke-2 setelah Sehun itu, sedang duduk menonton acara kartun kesukaannya –Keroro – sambil memeluk bantal guling miliknya.

"Aneh bagaimana?", Suho meminta penjelasan lebih dari Kyungsoo yang langsung menarik lengannya pelan agak menjauh dari posisi semula mereka berdiri.

"Jongin terlalu diam hari ini. Biasanya dia akan duduk menonton dengan ekspresi ceria luar biasa dan tertawa keras bersamaku dan Sehun. Kali ini dia diam sekali. Fokusnya juga tidak ke acara itu hyung. Istilahnya hanya badannya yang ada disitu tapi pikirannya mungkin entah kemana hyung", Kyungsoo memberikan penjelasan sambil terus menatap pergerakan Jongin. Suho yang ikut membuang pandangan kearah Jongin pun diam-diam menganggukkan kepala. _Benar..Jongin aneh hari ini_.

Suho bergegas mendekati Jongin. Sebagai seorang leader sekaligus merangkap eomma bagi member lainnya, Suho merasa itu tanggungjawabnya.

"Jong-", Suho baru membuka mulut memanggil nama Jongin yang sekarang berada dihadapannya, tiba-tiba terdiam begitu melihat sosok lain mendahuluinya dan langsung berdiri didepan Jongin. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh kening Jongin yang tertutupi poni. Pergerakan tiba-tiba membuat Jongin kaget dan langsung mendonggakkan kepalanya, melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya itu kini memandangnya kuatir.

"Suhu tubuhmu hangat Jongin-ah…", gumamnya pelan sambil mengusap rambut namja yang sedang menatapnya itu.

"Benarkah?", kali ini suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar. Suho langsung menyingkir dari posisinya semula, membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dekat pada Jongin yang kini merenggut sambil menggigit jarinya.

"Kau sakit Jongin.. Tao, kau bawa Jongin ke kamar bisa?", suruh Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki Tao. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri..", tolak Jongin buru-buru sebelum Tao hendak menarik tubuh Jongin untuk dipapah.

**BRUG**.. Jongin terjatuh padahal baru saja berdiri dan belum melangkah. Tubuhnya yang oleng langsung dipeluk Tao.."Kau ini.. jangan suka membantah! Bermanja-lah sedikit pada hyungmu bisakan? Untuk apa punya 10 hyung yang ada disekitarmu?", sungut Tao. Sebelah tangannya bergerak kearah kaki Jongin, menyelipkannya pada lipatan paha Jongin dan sebelahnya lagi merengkuh bahu Jongin. _Bridal style_.

.

.

.

Tao membenarkan letak selimut Jongin yang serampangan dan meletakkan kain kompres pada keningnya. Mata pandanya menatap lirih kearah Jongin yang sesekali menggigil dengan mata terpejam. Suhu tubuh Jongin naik dibandingkan dengan yang tadi. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo bergegas memasakkan bubur dan Suho yang terus menerus menelpon dokter atau mungkin menerornya. Bagaimana tidak? Suho bolak balik menelpon dokter menyuruhnya segera datang karena salah satu maknaenya terbaring sakit tiap 5 menit sekali. Belum lagi Suho menelpon semua member dan memberitahukan tentang keadaan Jongin.

Tao hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah mendapati begitu cemasnya leader K sekaligus eomma di grupnyaitu.

"Ada yang kau inginkan Jongin?", tanya Tao lembut sambil sesekali mengusap rambutnya yang bahkan terasa panas saat disentuh. Jongin hanya menggeleng sekali dan menarik selimut sampai perpotongan lehernya.

**BRAK**

Tao langsung menoleh cepat mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan tidak manusiawi. Matanya langsung menangkap beberapa sosok muncul dengan 1 ekspresi – kuatir -. Jongin yang saat itu melihat mereka – entah jelas atau tidak – hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan kembali selimutnya.

"**KELUAR SEKARANG**… ! ", desis Tao dengan death glare yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada publik.

Tanpa bantahan satu persatu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Sabar sebentar yah Jongin.. dokter dalam perjalan-'

**BRAK **

Bunyi pintu lagi.. kini dihadapannya berdiri seorang namja paruh baya dengan nafas terengah berjas putih lengan panjang diapiti Kyungsoo dan Suho yang juga terengah-engah.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"OOHH…i-itu… aigo.. nafasku.. sebentar- Tao ", pinta Suho yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ….

"Karena dokternya lama dan aku tidak bisa menunggu jadi aku jemput dokternya ditempat parkir kemudian menariknya turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju kesini ", jelas Suho sambil mempersilahkan dokter menjalankan tugasnya.

"Pakai lift kan hyung?", Suho menatap Kyungsoo yang bertanya kemudian menepuk dahinya keras.

"Aku lupa ada lift..jadi kami berlari naik tangga kesini..heheheh..", Suho meringis kuat saat melihat tatapan tajam Tao dan ekspresi horror dari Kyungsoo.

_Astaga.. Suho hyung benar-benar… _

Diam-diam Kyungsoo saling melirik dengan Tao dan dengan kompak menghela nafas pasrah.

_Inikan lantai 17 … bagaimana bisa dia berlari menggunakan tangga sedangkan ada lift pada setiap lantainya?!_

_Seseorang tolong ingatkan Suho agar berusaha tidak panik disaat-saat genting. Kalau tidak yah begini? Hal kecil sebagai solusi bisa terlupakan_…

_Ckckckck _

.

.

.

Jongin memang salah satu member yang sering jatuh sakit. Entah itu flu, deman, ataupun cedera pinggangnya yang belakangan ini sering kambuh. Hyungdeul lainnya sudah mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya itu. Namun Jongin yah Jongin. Selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja saat kondisinya malah mengatakan sebaliknya. Seperti kali ini setelah seminggu lalu jatuh sakit dan membuat panik hyungdeul serta Sehun, Jongin lagi-lagi memforsir kerja tubuhnya.

Disaat member yang lain tergeletak lemah karena kehabisan tenaga, Jongin malah masih berkuntat dengan gerakan-gerakan dance yang dianggapnya masih belum sempurna. Suho yang melihatnya dari kejauhan menatap iba pada Kris agar bisa menghentikan latihan Jongin sebentar.

"Jongin-ah.. ", panggil Kris namun tidak didengarnya. Mungkin suara berat Kris tertutupi oleh lagu yang sedang diputar itu. Jongin masih serius mencari kesalahan gerakan yang terpantulkan pada cermin didepannya sampai sebuah tarikan pada lengannya memutuskan fokus.

"eoh..? Ne?", Jongin bingung mendapati hyung pandanya menyeretnya tanpa berkata kearah hyungdeul lain yang nampak lega. "Duduk disitu. Diam sebentar. Pulihkan tenaga setelah itu baru lanjutkan latihan", ucap Tao penuh penekanan dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Jongin yang mengerutkan dahi heran mendapati Suho mengangguk puas kearah Tao.

"Hyungdeul kenapa?", Jongin tidak suka saat dibuat penasaran terutama dengan sikap hyungdeulnya. Matanya terhenti pada sosok Luhan –gege Chinanya- yang hanya menempatkan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya sambil tersenyum. Jongin mengedarkan lagi pandangannya - mencari hyung yang bisa membocorkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya - . Sayang sekali semua hyung bahkan tidak merespons ekspresi Jongin yang jarang tertangkap kamera – ekspresi imut dan aegyo yang selalu tidak disadarinya - .

.

.

.

"Jongin dimana?", tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun pada Baekhyun dan Tao yang kebetulan sedang menonton salah satu variety show.

"Di kamar tidak ada?", Baekhyun bertanya balik. Tangan cantiknya meraup penuh popcorn yang dipegang Tao dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut kecilnya itu. Chanyeol dan Sehun menggeleng kompak dan begitu pandangan mereka tertuju pada Chen langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Hyung liat Jongin?",tanya Sehun sambil menyembulkan kepalanya melihat isi kamar Chen dan Suho. Suho yang melihatnya menggeleng diikuti Chen.

"Kemana anak itu., aish..", sungut Sehun sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya dilantai. Tingkah maknaenya yang jarang ditampilkan didepan umum itu menarik hyungdeul lainnya yang langsung berkumpul didepan kamar Suho.

"Ada apa? ", Xiumin akhirnya bertanya.. dan membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget karena suara Xiumin gegenya itu sangat dekat ditelinganya.

"Jongin hilang hyung….", lapor Sehun dengan bibir dimajukan.

Ck…Maknae mode on..

.

.

.

_Kenapa lebih dari setengah semua teaser yang akhirnya muncul berisikan Kai terus?_

_Aku bosan melihatnya muncul diberbagai teaser.._

_Menurutku bakat dance yang dimiliki oleh anak seusianya bukanlah apa-apa.._

_Dia tidak memiliki bakat dance.. itu semua permainan kamera.._

_Kai bahkan mendapatkan fokus kamera yang lebih banyak dibandingkan member lain.._

Bola mata Jongin terus bergerak membaca semua artikel mengenai dirinya. Terkadang ekspresi bingung dan sedih bergantian tampil pada parasnya. Jongin akhirnya menyerah. Dia merebahkan punggungnya yang sudah lelah pada sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Sial! Matanya jadi terasa panas..

**KLIK**..

Layar dihadapannya langsung menghitam begitu Jongin membuka matanya.

"Hyu-hyung? Hehehe…. ", Jongin menggaruk lehernya reflex begitu mendapati seluruh hyungdeul bersama Sehun sedang menatapnya datar sambil melirik layar monitor yang sudah dimatikan.

"Apa yang kau baca hah?", Chanyeol membuka suara pertama kali. Member yang selalu tampil ceria dan beberapa waktu lalu memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai fansnya Kai kini bertanya dengan nada berat dan ekspresi kerasnya.

"Itu..sebenarnya.. itu.. hah.. aku membaca artikel mengenai.. teaser awal kita debut lalu beberapa fancam moment yang itu- "

"Hem..lalu?", kini giliran Xiumin hyung menghampirinya

"Aku itu.. banyak yang mengatakan kalau aku .. kemampuan menariku.. ", ucapan Jongin terputus begitu saja. Mengucapkan secara jujur hanya akan membuatnya teringat lagi komentar miring yang dialamatkan padanya.

Tao – orang yang mematikan layar monitor tadi – akhirnya menarik tangan kai, membawanya menuju ruang tengah diikuti hyung lainnya.

"Duduk..", suruh Tao pada Jongin. Di lain pihak Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Xiumin bergerak menuju ke dapur mungkin membuatkan mereka sesuatu yang bisa menjernihkan pikiran, menenangkan mereka mungkin.. kan terkadang banyak orang bilang ketika lapar ataupun stress orang cepat marah..

.

.

.

"Kau itu punya 10 hyungdeul disini.. ", ucap Tao sambil menunjuk satu per satu sosok hyungdeul yang tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala melihat tatapan Jongin pada mereka," dan kau punya Sehun yang mesti tingkahnya kekanakan tapi bisa diandalkan disaat-saat tertentu. Ingat ketika cederamu kambuh? Sehun memapahmu. Ketika kau menangis saat menerima penghargaan bergengsi di MAMA? Kau menangis.. Chanyeol hyung yang menyadarinya, dan Kris gege memelukmu dan kau merebahkan kepala dibahunya. Ingat ketika kau nyaris terjatuh dan Luhan hyung menarikmu kearahnya? Ketika kau kalah bersama Luhan gege dalam permainan dan kalian harus menceburkan diri di pantai, Suho hyung menemani kalian kan? Saat kalian berlarian dengan tubuh basah Chen memberikan banyak handuk untukmu. Saat interview di radio pun kau banyak membantuku, mengingatkanku part yang harus aku bicarakan, lalu saat di airport kau membersihkan noda diwajahku. Kau ingat semua kebersamaan kita ?", tanya Tao seraya mengusap kepala Jongin yang menatapnya bersalah.

"Tidak butuh berapa banyak moment kebersamaan kita yang ditangkap oleh kamera para fans, tidak butuh berapa banyak komentar miring mengenaimu, ataupun kemampuanmu, ataupun mengenai member lain, sekalipun itu mengenai grup kita pun, jangan dipikirkan. Kau tidak sendiri. Kita ini grup dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Setidaknya berbagilah dengan member lain. Kami melarangmu membaca artikel seperti itu sendirian karena kami tahu kau akan berlarut-larut memikirkannya. Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang membebanimu sedangkan banyak orang diluar sana yang menyukai tarianmu, teasermu, kepribadianmu. Ada kami disini Jongin-ah.. ", terakhir Tao memeluknya erat.

"Benar yang dikatakan Tao, Jongin-ah. Bagaimanapun kami disini. Kapanpun kau ingin berbagi komentar miring yang kau dengar dan itu menganggumu, datanglah pada kami. Oke? Kau juga maknae disini Jongin-ah. Sedewasanya kau didepan kamera, kau tetap adik kecil yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dengan Sehun. Bermanjalah sedikit pada kami. Bergantunglah pada kami. Kita satu kan?", tambah Luhan dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

"Ah yah! Kau juga memikirkan moment kita yang jarangkan? Jangan-jangan kau berpikiran kalau aku tidak dekat denganmu yah?", selidik Tao begitu pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin terlepas.

"Iya ge.. "

"Bodoh! Jangan pikirkan. Aku tidak butuh banyak moment untuk menunjukkan seberapa dekatnya hubungan kita. Kenyataannya hanya kita yang tahu kan? Kau kan adikku.. mana mungkin aku mengacuhkanmu.. ", jawab Tao sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya didada kirinya.

Dan Jongin pun tersenyum.

Benar-

Tidak peduli banyaknya komentar miring yang diarahkan padanya.. Jongin selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik didepan para fans dan hyungdeul serta Sehun, berusaha maksimal didepan Sunbaenim .. Jongin tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihan karena komentar miring itu dan sedikit mengabaikan para fans yang selalu mendukungnya.

Jongin punya Hyungdeul dan Sehun

Memiliki Lee Taemin sebagai sahabatnya serta ada keluargnya

Memiliki para sunbaenim disisinya..

Terakhir Jongin memiliki fans yang mencintainya sepenuh hati.. mencintainya saat menjadi **KAI** dan saat menjadi **Jongin**.

Mereka semua akan selalu bersama Jongin.. menerima Jongin dengan tangan terbuka.. Karena kita mendukung dan mencintainya kan?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Dari beberapa fancam yang Chae download, nonton, dan memahami.. Tao itu kalau sama Jongin aura gege-nya keluar. Ada beberapa moment dimana Tao jagain Jongin … nah moment itu nanti akan Chae nebus di next project kalau ff ini gatot.. TT

Bisakah Chae curhat? Ini udah Chae buat semaksimal yang Chae bisa. Chae bahkan pesimis ff ini bakal dapat review yang lumayan. Chae minta maaf untuk _**Jongin48 dan **_ jika hancur berantakan ff ini. Chae janji Chae perbaiki next project tetep TaoKai dan full romance. Pikiran Chae buntu gara-gara kedatangan tamu yang gak Chae sangka dan berhasil membuat kondisi Chae gak fokus 100%. Chae pasrah aja jika ini jadi ff gagal.

Chae dahulukan publish ff **TaoKai** oneshoot ini. Selang beberapa jam **Bad Boy Chap 1** nongol kok. Jujur awalnya Chae pengen buat TaoKai full romance.. tapi melihat beberapa fancam TaoKai moment ini Chae ubah alurnya dari awal. Ide ini juga selain dari fancam, tapi juga muncul saat tadi dengan tidak sengaja ketika Chae mensearch TaoKai moment muncul sebuah artikel tentang Kai..dan You Know lah.. sebagian besar isinya tergambarkan diff ini. Gak tahu kenapa Chae minta maaf kalau feelnya gak dapat plus kekacauan penulisannya. Hari ini bawa beban banget buat Chae padahal tadi siang udah semangat mau publish **Bad Boy.**

Dampak kejadian tadi buat Chae mungkin akan berefek pada telatnya ff yang harus Chae selesaikan. Tapi **Call You Mine** tetep keluar akhir minggu ini. Chae dikejar deadline untuk penelitian dan maju skripsi…jujur yah untuk Chae berat banget. Nulis ff adalah pelarian terbaik buat Chae .. serasa otak enteng gak banyak beban padahal sebenarnya iya. Tapi tadi udah di skak mat .. begitulah.. Chae harus kembali ke kenyataan untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan Chae tahun ini juga. Jika sebentar **Bad Boy** hancur parah.. Chae minta maaf. Chae bakalan nebus next chapnya.. bisakah?

Chae mental breakdown banget….

Udah minum kopi bergelas-gelas kayak Jongin di **Call Your Mine** juga gak mempan.. jadinya galau begini deh..

Reviewnya Chae tunggu yah.. kalau bisa kasih semangat donk buat Chae.. Chae bener-bener butuh semangat.

**Tambahan : **

**Chae menerima request pair.. asalkan KAI as UKE .. tolong jangan pernah meminta official pair jadi main pair disini apalagi Kai jadi Seme? Chae gak bisa. Bener-bener gak bisa bayangkan. Karena diotaknya Chae, Jongin itu kombinasi manly, mature, sexy, cute, polos, kekanakan, imut, dan gak ada aura ultimate seme sama sekali plus gak ada aura mesumnya(?). **

**Bagi yang meminta HunKai moment di Call Your Mine, bakalan terkabulkan. Next partnya full Hunkai, TaoKai, dan sedikit Chankai… bersedia menunggukan? Hehehe**

Terakhir..

With love..

Chae, Kris, Kai minta maaf ff nya hancur T.T


End file.
